Guide: Where Should I Level?
This guide is designed to help players find the optimum zones to level in, up to level 200. Various zones have different characteristics which make them preferable to some players, and this guide will touch on most of them. By no means is this guide telling you what you need to do. It is only a suggestion. Levels 1-15 At this point, you can only level in your starting zone. You may get lucky and get a quest at the QuestMaster's Hut for your starting zone. Levels 15-~40 By the time you can take down Scavengers in the starting zone, you may be able to take on the Adept Sorcerer's in the The Wilderness for chances to obtain Drops, such as gems and shadow items. By the time you can consistently take down Goblin Commoners, you may be able to take on the next area. You may also venture out to the Uncharted Sea for a bit more difficult creatures, for better gold and experience. However, there is no close bank to this area that you will be able to access. By the time you can consistently take down Sea Sprites, you may be able to take on the next area. Levels ~40-~100 At this point, you may be able to take down the first creature in Royal University, Erathia's Magic Shop, Sandy Shoreline, or Skymirror Lake. The names of the creatures will be different, but the stats, gold, experience, and difficulty will be the same. Royal University and Erathia's Magic Shop have a bank nearby that you can easily bank at. By the time you upgrade to ic 15 gear, you may be able to take on the next area. Levels 100-150 Once you can consistently take down the creature that is four down on the list in the previous zones (For Royal University, that would be Distracted Sage), you may want to see if you can take on Bladeforge or Dwarven Armory. The zones are a bit more difficult, but provide some more experience. If you are more keen on golding rather than leveling, you can try Vermin Cavern, Sand Drift Cavern, Luminous Hollow, or Shallow Mine. They provide a good amount of gold, but provide crippling low experience. There is also no bank in these zones, and tend to be out of the way. Levels 150-200 Ta'lorn may be open, but chances are that you will be unable to fight in there until you attain level 200 and get ic 20 gear. If you have +50 alignment, you can enter Camelot Keep. The creatures begin at one creature more difficult than the previous zones. If you do not have +50 alignment, do not fret. You can access Enchanted Forest, Copper Hill, Iron Dale, Dark Eaves Forest, Mercenary Camp, and Marabra Lagoon. Fluffy Forest is also now open to you, but will have creatures of the same difficulty as Bladeforge and Dwarven Armory. If you have improved your equipment through the use of Gems and your Talisman, you may be able to take on the challenges of Gullwing Port, Jaze's Landing, Tradewind Port, Floating Village, and Lair of Temptation (+100% chance to drop shadow items). They may not be worth your while, as they provide less gold per kill on an equally statted creature in Bladeforge and Dwarven Armory. You know when you are ready for these zones when you can take on the fifth creature down in Bladeforge (Tormenting Channeler) and Dwarven Armory. There are also the golding zones Glittering Cave, Dwarven Mine, and Goblin Mine which will be as equally difficult to kill for better gold, but lower experience. Levels 200 and Beyond Once you are able to kill the first creature in Ta'lorn, you will be on your way for quite some time. You can also take on creatures in Tradewind Town and Gullwing Town which are of equal difficulty, and do drop *** gems, just like Ta'lorn. Conclusion Thank you for taking the time to peruse this guide. More updates will be made available; however, there is no plan to increase it beyond level 200. Zones List and Zone Difficulty are two useful pages to reference to find out what zones make up Neflaria. Optimal Zones will provide insight into which zones offer certain benefits. Feel free to make any edits to this guide, as it is intended to help new players and current players through all the changes that occurred to the zones. Please take a moment to fill out the poll below. Was this guide helpful? Yes, it is really helpful. It is just what I needed. Yes, it was helpful. I didn't agree with some of the information. Yes, it is helpful for new players. It did not apply to me. No, it is not helpful for new players. It did not apply to me. No, it was not helpful. Most of the information is incorrect. No, it was not helpful at all. Category:Guides Category:Zones